THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAZE: DEATH CURE
by imaginationnerdgirl
Summary: Based on the Movies: The gang is back, this time the mission is to rescue Minho. But the danger is the greatest they have ever faced. Can they survive? Lyra wants to help her friend but now has a secret she doesn't want the group to know. But will her powers expose her secret? Can she save everyone this time? Will they ever be free? Check out THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAZE series
1. A Rescue

A Rescue

It had been almost a year since Teresa betrayed them. Almost a year since Sonya and Aris were taken by WCKD. Almost a year since Ava and Janson captured Minho. Lyra has been trying to track down where Minho was being taken. She had narrowed it down a few times, but they had always been a little too late. Vince did manage to help some other immune children get out of WCKD custody. He and others were repairing a ship to take them to the safe haven. A sharp pain came from her stomach. Lyra put her hand on her stomach and took a step back. It had been almost 9 months since the Right Arm doctors told her. She wasn't even showing either. Newt was thrilled when she told him what the doctors told her. She hadn't told the rest of the group. She didn't want them to fuss over her, Newt was already doing enough of that. She was pouring over some maps when Newt walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Still looking?" Newt asked

"Yeah, we always just miss him." Lyra said staring at the maps.

"How are you?" Newt asked turning Lyra around so that she faced him.

Newt stared into her bright blue eyes. Lyra stared back into his brown eyes.

"Stop asking. I am fine. I want to focus on getting Minho back." Lyra answered.

"You have an idea where he is going to be?" Newt asked.

"I can do one better. I know how he is going to get there." Lyra said looking at the maps.

She kissed Newt and walked into a meeting room where Vince and Thomas were talking.

"I have a way to get Minho." Lyra said laying the map on the table, " WKCD is transporting him and other immunes on a train."

"What?" Thomas asked

"This is the route they will be taking." Lyra said pointing on the map.

Thomas looked at Lyra, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Lyra said staring at Thomas.

Vince, Newt, Jorge, Thomas, and Lyra came up with a plan. They told the rest of the group.

Brenda, Frypan, and Harriet liked the plan. It was going to be very dangerous. As Lyra was explaining the plan, Newt looked at her with worried eyes. After she was done explaining, the group left, while Newt stayed behind.

"I really don't want you to be so involved in this plan." Newt said grabbing her hands and holding them against his chest.

"Newt. I will be okay." Lyra reassured him.

"But it is not just you this time." Newt shot back placing a hand on her tummy.

"Newt, keep your voice down." Lyra looked at him, "Don't you think I know that. I am not completely careless, but I am not fragile either."

Lyra took a deep breath and looked at Newt, "Show me your arm."

Newt stepped back, "It is gone. I am better."

"Okay. Newt, I promise I will be careful. I love you." Lyra said pressing her lips to his.

"I love you too." Newt replied.

Lyra and Newt left the room. The sun was beating down on them. The group loading everything up. Newt, Lyra, and a small group loaded into a transporter. They were driven out into the middle of nowhere. The group got out and hid behind some of the large boulders. Lyra checked the clock on her wrist.

"Any moment now" Lyra whispered to Newt.

Lyra turned her head. A metal train was traveling on a magnetic track. After a while, she saw two dots moving on top of the train. Then the engine detached from the compartment where they transported the WCKD subjects. The train slowed and stopped right in front of where Lyra, Newt, and their small group was hiding. Newt emerged from his hiding spot and carried a special backpack and blowtorch that Lyra created. Thomas tapped on one of the compartments, "He is in here."

Newt lit his blowtorch and started on the locks holding the compartments to the train. Thomas and Vince secured the compartment. Lyra got out a gun and her bow and arrows. She shot at the WCKD soldiers who were approaching.

"They are coming." Lyra yelled behind her.

"Be careful." Newt yelled as he cut the lock.

Lyra aimed her arrows and let them soar through the air hitting several WCKD soldiers.

A hoverjet hovered above the compartment, Thomas and Newt secured the compartment to the thick line that Frypan dropped down from the hoverjet. Lyra took some steps toward the soldiers firing her gun, a few soldiers dropped to the ground.

"Vince get up here." Thomas yelled.

"Lyra hurry." Newt yelled towards her.

Lyra turned and sprinted toward the compartment rising in the air. Vince jumped and grabbed the bottom rung of the ladder leading to the rest of the group. Lyra jumped right after Vince and grabbed Vince wrist. Vince helped Lyra climbed up the ladder. Vince was right behind her. Thomas continued to shoot at the WCKD soldiers. Lyra reached the top, Newt hugged her tightly.

"Don't scare me like that again." He whispered in her ear.

"Newt, I will always come running to you." Lyra said before she kissed him.

The rest of the group cheered at a successful rescue.

Thomas hugged Lyra, "Thank you, Lyra. We couldn't have done it without you."

Lyra smiled.


	2. Disappointment

Disappointment

Newt used the blowtorch again to unlock the compartment. Lyra and Thomas were standing close by anxious.

"Is it done yet?" Thomas asked.

"Don't rush me." Newt answered still staring at the lock.

It wasn't long before Thomas opened the door. He, Frypan, Newt and Lyra piled into the compartment. It was filled with subjects. Rows of three seats on both sides of the compartment with the subject's hand shackled to a chain dangling down from the ceiling. It was musky and warm in the compartment. The group took the time to scan the group.

"Aris, Sonya." Thomas sighed with relief as he approached their friends.

"Hang on everyone. You are safe." Lyra announced to the rest of the group.

Thomas turned to her, "He's not here."

Tears swelled in Lyra's eyes as she tried to cut the chains off of the subjects. Lyra helped the subjects out of the compartment. They all formed a group around Vince.

"Come on in guys." Vince shouted to the group, "All right, listen up. I know you've all been through hell. I wish I could say our troubles are over. But we're not through this yet…"

At this point, Lyra stopped listening. She went to find Newt in their sleeping area, he was sitting on their bed.

"I am sorry. I really thought I had him this time." Lyra said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I really don't want you taking risks like that though. I am not just worried about you anymore." Newt sighed.

"Newt I am not fragile or frail. I have been doing this for almost 9 months and I will continue to do this until Minho is back with us." Lyra stated.

"I will always protect you." Newt said kissing her forehead.

"I will always come running to you." Lyra laughed.

Thomas walked up to them, "I am going to check on Aris, you both wanna come?"

Newt and Lyra followed Thomas, to the medical area. Aris was drinking something. Harriet was already standing beside Sonya. Sonya stood up and hugged Lyra when she walked in. Soyna returned to her seat next to Aris.

"Took you guys long enough to rescue us." Aris laughed.

"It is good to see you too bud." Thomas answered.

"What happened?" Lyra asked

"I fought back." Aris explained, "Tried to anyway."

"You're lucky you found us at all." Sonya interrupted, "They had us on the move a lot."

"Don't I know it. I have been tracking you lot since WCKD took you." Lyra answered.

"Any idea where they were heading?" Newt asked.

"All I know is, they kept talking about a city." Aris answered.

Lyra looked up and froze in thought.

"I didn't think there were any cities left." Harriet added.

"That's because there aren't." Brenda answered, "not still standing, anyway."

"I don't think that is actually true…" Lyra said as she exited the space to pour over the maps.

Lyra could still hear their conversation.

"Okay, wait. What about Minho?" Thomas asked, "Why wasn't he on the train?"

"Sorry, Thomas. He was." Aris answered.

Tears swelled in Lyra's eyes again. She wiped them away and pulled out her father's notebook.

_We are still safe in the city as the virus spreads around us. They are looking for more subjects to help us understand why Lyra and so many others can withstand the virus. _

Lyra looked back to the map. She then grabbed it and laid it out on the table around the group.

"The city is there." Lyra said pointing to a large circle on the map, "It's a few hundred miles. Based on the railway, everything Aris told us and this..."

Lyra put her father's notebook on the table.

"What is that?" Frypan asked

"My father's notebook. I found it in the control room back in the maze. It does mention a city free from the virus." Lyra answered staring at the notebook.

"That is got to be where they are headed. That is where they are taking Minho." Thomas stated, "We take everyone who can fight. Follow the roads where we can. We can make it back within a week."

"It took us almost a year to get here. We got over 100 kids here now." Vince responded, "We can't just hang out here forever not after what we just pulled. You wanna wander off to some random point on the map. You don't even know what's there."

"I do." Jorge interrupted, "It's been a few years, but I've been there. The Last City. That's what WCKD called it. It was their whole base of operations."

"It's home." Lyra mused.

The group looked at her, that was when she realized she said that out loud.

"What?" Vince asked shocked.

"The Last City. That was where I was born, grow up. That was where the first subjects were brought to WCKD. I wasn't sent to the maze compound until I was 14. The Last City is my home." Lyra said staring at the map.

"If it is still standing that is the last place you wanna go, hermano. That's the lion's den." Jorge continued.

"It is nothing we haven't done before." Thomas shot back.

"Yeah with months of planning, reliable information, the element of surprise, none of which we have now." Vince argued.

"Vince, I have thought this through." Thomas shot back again, "Would you just hear me out?"

"The last time we went off half-cocked...I lost everything." Vince raised his voice, "You remember that?"

Lyra, Thomas, Newt, and Frypan exchanged glances.

"Look, I know its Minho. All right? But you can't ask me to put those kids on the line for one man. I won't do it." Vince stated calming down.

A static noise cut the tension. Warbled voices could be heard over the static.

"Searching the grid now." A guard's voice bursted through the noise of the static.

Newt and Thomas turned around to look at the radio. Lyra looked to her right.

"A is complete." A voice answered.

"Scanning B-sector now." Another voice came over the radio.

Lyra looked to Vince, "Shit, hit the lights."

The compound went dark. Lyra went outside. She could see the searchlights from WCKD hoverjets searching an area nearby.

"They are getting close." Vince said walking up to her

"You're right." Thomas said, "We can't stay here."


	3. Plan B

Plan B

"He is going to go after Minho." Lyra whispered to Newt as they lay in bed.

Newt's arm was around Lyra.

"Yeah, I figured." Newt replied looking at the ceiling.

"We should help him. It is Minho we are talking about." Lyra said sitting up.

"Fry and I could help him. You need to stay here." Newt said kissing her neck.

"Newt. If you go, I go. When are you going to realize we are in this together." Lyra turned and kissed Newt, "I will be careful."

Lyra got up and changed. Newt stared at her beauty. For a moment he could tell that she was showing, the veins in her stomach area were shimmering a glittery blue, but it was quickly covered by Lyra's outfit from the scorch. They woke up Frypan and the three of them made their way to a truck. Newt and Lyra waited for Thomas. A couple of minutes went by before Thomas stood in front of them in the dark.

"Where do you think you are going then?" Lyra asked as Newt turned on a desk light nearby.

"Newt...Lyra." Thomas sighed.

"Don't be a twat about it..." Newt said approaching Thomas.

"We're already in." Lyra finished Newt's sentence.

Newt took Thomas' bag.

"No. No, not this time." Thomas protested, "Look, even if we find Minho, there's no guarantee we make it back from this."

"Well, you'll need all the help you can get then, won't you?" Newt responded opening the door revealing Frypan in the front seat.

"Besides, if you stand any hope of survival. I will have to come along, like in the maze. I know what I'm doing." Lyra said getting into the back seat.

"Well, we started this together. May as well end it that way too." Newt commented climbing into the truck.

"Okay, let's go get him back." Thomas said getting in.

Frypan started to drive them towards the Last City. Lyra fell asleep on Newt's shoulder. It was late morning when Lyra opened her eyes. She had awoken to Newt kissing her forehead. They were at a mandatory infection checkpoint. There were broken and abandoned cars around the site. Nature started to take the site back with overgrown vines and shrubs scattered around. Everything looked rusted and abandoned. The truck stopped at the entrance tunnel. They all got out.

"You want us to go in there?" Newt looked sideways at Thomas.

Thomas and Lyra exchanged a glance.

"I don't wanna come across as too negative, I mean if I was a Crank that is exactly where I would be." Newt said looking at Thomas.

Lyra gave Newt a concerned glance. She didn't like when he joked like that, not after her nightmares.

"We don't have much of a choice." Lyra answered.

"All right. I get shotgun." Newt said turning back to the truck.

Lyra followed him. She opened the door behind him.

"I love you." She said looking at him

"I love you too." Newt answered looking at the tunnel.

They piled back into the truck. Frypan drove slowly into the tunnel. Newt started scanning with a flood light.

"Take it nice and slow." Newt said looking around, "Lyra… I want you away from the window."

"Why?" Thomas asked.

Lyra and Newt stayed silent. Lyra did what Newt asked. Frypan and Thomas exchanged a quick glance. Frypan stopped the car when Newt spotted a Crank ahead of them. The four of them looked at each other. The Crank just stood still gaggling in the headlights.

"It's okay. It's just one." Thomas said reassuringly, "So take it slow, go around him. We will be fine. Take it slow."

Newt put the floodlight away and rolled up the window, "Lyra stay in the center of the back. I don't want you near the windows."

Thomas looked to Lyra as she followed Newt's orders.

"Why is he suddenly treating you this way?" Thomas whispered to Lyra.

Lyra gave him a look, "He has always been this way towards me. He just couldn't express it before."

Thomas turned to his left. Right at the window was a female Crank. Thomas let out a gasp causing everyone to turn to the window. Thomas leaned back and put pressure on Lyra stomach. Lyra winced silently in pain as she backed towards the opposite door. Then a male Crank thudded on the window behind Lyra. Thomas pulled Lyra away from the door and towards him. They stayed in the center of the back seat as the Cranks pounded on the window.

"Fry we gotta go." Thomas yelled.

"Just floor it, Fry!" Newt yelled.

Frypan stepped on the gas pedal. A Crank jumped on the hood and started to break the windshield. Frypan tried swerving around to shake the Crank off. Frypan managed to shake the Crank off, but caused the truck to flip over and crash.

"Everyone okay?" Thomas asked

"Lyra?" Newt asked concerned

"I'm okay." Lyra responded rubbing her stomach.

Thomas helped her out of the truck. Lyra helped Newt out, while Thomas helped Frypan out.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Newt said as he held her wrist.

Lyra leaned in a kissed him, "Yes. We both are okay."

All of a sudden there was a loud screeching from the group of Cranks they just escaped from. Newt held on to Lyra tighter. He reached down to his thigh holster, it was empty.

"Shit." Newt said under his breath.

Lyra pulled out her guns. She was loading it.

"Fry we need to move now!" Lyra yelled over her shoulder as Newt pulled her backward, she was still trying to load the gun.

Frypan pulled out a shotgun and shot the Crank at point blank range.

The growling and screeching grew louder in the distance. The four turned and ran. Frypan and Thomas noticed that Lyra was not as fast as she had been, but still faster than them. She suddenly stopped as a group of Cranks was walking towards them in the other direction. They were surrounded by Cranks.

"I love you." Lyra looked toward Newt.

Newt held her tighter, "I will always protect you."

Lyra started shooting the oncoming Cranks.

Suddenly there was the revving of an engine that bursted through the sounds of the screeching Cranks. Brenda popped up from the roof and started shooting the Cranks

"Get in." She yelled.

The four of them got in. Newt held Lyra tightly as Jorge drove them out of the tunnel.

"I am impressed, you almost lasted a whole day." Jorge joked.

Brenda turned gave them a look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't wanna bring you guys into this." Thomas sighed.

"I think what he is trying to say is thanks for saving us." Lyra stated.

Newt leaned into Lyra and whispered, "We need to tell them."

"Not right now." Lyra whispered back.

Jorge continued to drive towards the Last City.


	4. Going Home

Going Home

"Don't get you hopes up. That checkpoint back there was the city's last defense. If that was overrun, chances are the city is, too." Jorge confessed.

Newt looked out the window, "Yeah, unless they found some other way to keep the Cranks out."

This caused everyone to turned and look where Newt was looking. Jorge stepped on the breaks quickly, bringing the truck to a stop. They all got out. Lyra looked out past the sprawling hills. The tall skyscrapers basked in the pale blue lights of the city. The city was surrounded by a large wall, encompassing the whole city. Lyra's memories flashed to times when she played with her parents, being introduced to Newt, finding out the truth about WCKD, as she stared at her home. Tears started to form in her eyes as she rubbed her belly.

"Funny, spent three years trapped behind walls, trying to break out. Now we are trying to break in." Newt stated walking to Lyra and holding her hand.

"I don't know if I want to go back. I don't know if I can handle it." Lyra said to Newt resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. It is hilarious." Frypan said to the group.

"How do we get it?" Thomas asked.

"Don't look at me. Those walls are new." Jorge responded.

"I guess that's WCKD's answer for everything."Lyra half-joked.

"Well, we ain't gonna figure it out from up here." Brenda turned back to the truck.

Newt turned Lyra back to the truck. She looked over her shoulder again at the city that was once her home.

"You really think he's in there?" Newt asked walking up to Thomas.

"I guess we'll find out." Thomas responded.

"You know she's gonna be there, too." Lyra added giving a concerned look to Newt.

Even just referring to Teresa made Lyra's blood boil with rage, hurt, and betrayal. Thomas and Lyra exchange a glance. Jorge started the engine and they drove down towards Lyra's home.

They arrived in the outskirts of the city. It looked like the scorch that surrounded everything else in the world. They got out of the truck and walked into the crowd. Newt grabbed Lyra's hand tightly. People were wearing gas masks.

"This place has really gone through hell." Jorge commented.

"We just gotta stay together." Thomas added looking around to the group.

Newt looked at Lyra, her veins were slightly glowing their shimmering blue, his face changed when he saw her.

"What?" Lyra asked her face mirroring the concern on Newt's face.

Newt pulled the hood on Lyra's hoodie

over her head, "Your glowing. I don't think you want WCKD to see."

Someone was shouting over a loudspeaker, "We are the voice of the voiceless…"

Lyra turned her head to the street. Men with masks on and guns came by riding on an old armored WCKD transport vehicle trying to rally the others on the street. One of the masked men felt familiar to her. She gripped Newt's hand tighter. Lyra looked up, drones were scanning the crowd. They must know that they were here. The group made their way to the barricade that lead to an entrance to the city.

Thomas and Jorge were talking about something. Lyra knew this was not going to be a way in. Even if she was subject 0, her aunt would not want to see her again. She just wanted to get Minho and any other immunes out of WCKD control.

"What the hell did we get ourselves into?" Frypan asked looking to Lyra and Newt.

Newt grabbed Lyra's waist pulling her closer to him. Lyra looked around in the crowd. People were throwing rocks at the large gate. They made their way to the edge of the barricade.

"This doesn't feel right." Jorge yelled at Thomas.

Newt keep looking around, everytime he did he held Lyra a little tighter and closer.

"Hey guys we gotta go now. Look." Newt said to the group as he pointed to the men in masks walking toward them.

Jorge and Lyra were ready for a fight. Then a metallic sound blared through the noise. Large cannon-like structures, on top of the wall, came to life and pointed to the crowd. The group ran, large explosions happened around them. Lyra had to duck to avoid getting hit. They ran through alleys until they got captured by masked men. One grabbed Newt and shoved him into a van with Frypan and Jorge.

"Newt, Newt!" Lyra yelled as she was shoved into a van with Thomas and Brenda.

The men closed the doors. The drive was rocky. Lyra kept silently suppressing the pain in her stomach. She kept her eyes focused on the masked man in the middle. He felt familiar. She didn't know how. The people she know where either on the other side of the wall or in the vans, everyone else was dead. The vans turned into a walled compound. The van stopped.

"Get out." A muffled voice came from a masked man. Thomas, Brenda, and Lyra climbed out. The other van stopped, fighting noises came from the back of the van. Newt and Jorge bursted out of the back of the van. Newt started punching on one of the masked men.

"Where the hell is she?" Newt and Jorge both said as they punched the mask men they were holding on to.


	5. Old Wounds

Old Wounds

"Hey, hey, hey!" Brenda yelled running to Jorge.

Lyra ran upto Newt, "I'm right here. Newt, I'm right here."

Newt stopped punching the masked man and hugged her. She pressed her lips to his. The masked men pulled everyone apart, as Brenda stood by Jorge. Jorge stopped punching and hugged Brenda.

"We are all on the same side here." The masked man, that Lyra felt she recognized, said.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at the masked man.

"What do you mean same side? Who the hell are you?" Thomas asked walking up to the man.

The masked man took off his mask. As he did, Lyra put her hands to her mouth. It was Gally.

"Oh my god, you're alive." Lyra mused to herself.

"Hey, Greenie." Gally said looking at Thomas.

"Gally?" Thomas asked shocked.

Frypan, Newt, and Lyra exchanged glance. Thomas lunged and punched Gally across the face. Lyra couldn't blame Thomas, after what Gally did, Gally deserved it. Newt ran up to Thomas.

"Stop it, whoa. Stop it." Newt held Thomas' fist back, "Stop."

"He killed Chuck." Thomas said angrily.

"Yeah, I know." Lyra walked up to Thomas., "I am just as angry as you are."

"I remember. I was there too, all right" Newt added, "But I also remember that he was stung and half out of his mind."

Lyra looked to Gally on the ground.

"Just calm down. All right?" Newt said to Thomas.

Thomas stood up and walked to Frypan. Gally got up

"Kind of had that coming." Gally said straightening his clothes, "Anybody else? Fry? Newt? Lyra?"

Lyra walked towards him. Gally prepared himself for her to punch him. Instead she wrapped her arms around him.

"Your alive. I thought I lost a close friend. I thought I lost a lot that day." She said

Gally tightened his squeeze around Lyra. Newt coughed loudly. Lyra let go and walked back to Newt.

"You know I love you." Lyra said giving a look to Newt.

"How? How is this possible?" Newt stammered

"We watched you die." Lyra finished Newt's thought.

"No you left me to die. And if we hadn't found you when we did, you'd be dead right now." Gally said.

Lyra put her hand on her stomach and gave Newt a look.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Gally asked the group.

"Minho." Newt said, "WCKD as him here."

"We're looking for a way in. My aunt and I aren't on speaking terms." Lyra said crossing her arms.

"I can help with that." Gally said, "Follow me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Thomas said as Gally turned to lead them somewhere.

"Suit yourself." Gally said, "But I can get you through those walls."

"Come on, we need him this time." Lyra whispered to Thomas.

They decided to follow him.

"What happened to you after the maze?" Gally asked looking at Lyra.

"Um… We escaped from WCKD, we met up with a group that is trying to dismantle WCKD...I told the group the truth I told you before we left...My aunt is WCKD...I am the cause of all of this...The group also knows that I am head over heels in love with Newt. I have been since I entered the Glade...I liked him before we entered the Maze." Lyra explained, "You?"

"After the maze, I got picked up by a group headed to the city. They realized I was immune, patched me up, and they brought me here to Lawrence." Gally explained, "This group has been at war with WCKD ever since they took control of the city. But WCKD can't hide behind those walls forever."

"Day's gonna come and they're gonna pay for what they've done, is that right?" Lyra added.

They stopped and Gally turned to them, "Listen, he doesn't get a lot of visitors. So, let me do the talking. All right? And try not to stare."

They entered the room. There was a man, who looked like a Crank, but he talked like a non-Crank. Lyra assumed that this was Lawrence.

"Gally, glad to see you made it back." The man said.

"It was a slaughter." Gally responded, "There's nothing we can do against those guns."

"That is not entirely true." Lyra piped up.

Gally looked to her.

"They are just hunks of machinery. There is a way to either stop them or outgun them." Lyra stated.

"Who are these people? Why are they here?" Lawrence asked.

"We need to get into WCKD." Thomas said stepping forward, "Gally said that you can get us through the walls."

"Gally should know better than to make promises that he can't keep." Lawrence answered, "Besides, that wall is only half your problem. Getting inside WCKD is impossible."

Lyra took a deep sigh, "Not for me."

"There might be way now too." Gally stated, "It doesn't work without Thomas."

"Is that so?" Lawrence asked.

Lawrence walked closer to them, "Do you know what I am? I am a businessman. Which means that I don't take unnecessary risks. Why should I trust you?"

"Because we can help you. Because I want WCKD to burn to the ground. Probably more than you do." Lyra said staring into Lawrence's eyes, "You see if you get me through those walls. I can get you want you need."

"What is it that you think I need?" Lawrence asked getting mere inches away from Lyra.

Lawrence smelled like death, but Lyra just stared into his eyes.

"Time." Thomas chimed in, "Every last drop."

Lawrence scoffed at them and looked to his medical bag that was attached to him. The bag was almost empty. Inside the bag was the blue liquid that looks just like the stuff Lyra would drink in the maze.

"Is that what I need?" Lawrence asked

"WCKD has something we both want." Lyra stated.

"I'll tell you what. Three can go for now." Lawrence stated, "The rest stay down here with me. Just insurance that you find your way back. We have a deal?"

Lawrence reached out his hand. Thomas shook it.

"Gally show him the way." Lawrence said turning away.


	6. The Way In

The Way In

There was a little argument between Lyra and Newt as the group followed Gally

"Newt, I want to go with you." Lyra said.

"No." Newt said sternly.

"Newt, you're going. I am going too." Lyra stated louder causing the group to stop.

'Why won't you let her go?" Thomas asked, "We need her, she remembers WCKD."

Lyra and Newt exchanged glances.

"What are you not saying, Lyra?" Frypan asked.

"Newt is just worried because I have been glowing a lot recently without the normal provocation." Lyra stated looking at Newt, "Newt is concerned that I might not be very well."

"Newt, we need her." Thomas said looking at Newt

"Fine." Newt said crossing his arms.

Gally pulled up a grate and dropped a ladder down a hole.

Newt sat down and fixed his shoe. Lyra saw him looking at his hand.

"You okay?" Lyra said getting closer to him, "Is it your arm. Do you need another dose?"

"No. I'm good. Just nervous. I need you to be safe." Newt answered

"I will." Lyra said helping Newt up.

"I will always protect you." Newt said hugging Lyra.

"I will always come running to you." Lyra responded squeezing Newt a little tighter.

Thomas, Gally, Newt and Lyra climbed down. Gally shone his flashlight around. They were in a sewer like system. The smell was revolting. It made Lyra almost vomit, she rubbed her stomach.

"This is gross." Newt complained.

Gally pulled a lever. The tunnel lit up with string lights.

"Stay with me we have a ways to go." Gally said as they continued to walk.

"How long have you and Newt been together?" Gally asked.

Lyra and Newt looked to each other.

"A year and a half into our time in the maze trials. Alby did not want anyone to know." Lyra explained.

"Anyone...or me." Gally asked.

Lyra looked to Gally, "I wish I could have told you, but Alby did not want anyone to be jealous. But as you know that didn't start the wars."

Newt and Lyra exchanged glances as he slipped his hand into hers.

"That explains a lot of Newt's behavior in the maze. He never wanted you to get hurt or be in a dangerous situation." Gally laughed.

The tunnel stopped, Gally looked out the hole. There was a loud rushing noise as a train rushed by.

"We have to be quick about this." Gally shouted over the train, "Stay on me, okay?"

As soon as the train passed, Gally jumped on to the tracks. Newt, Thomas, and Lyra followed.

"Right Tommy loves trains don't you." Newt joked.

Gally ran, "Hurry up cause we are going to see another one real soon."

Lyra, Thomas, and Newt took off after him. Thomas noticed then that Lyra was having trouble keeping up with Gally and that her veins were glowing brighter. Lyra took deep breaths, she couldn't suppress the glowing anymore. Lyra looked down, the rail was rattling. A train was coming. She tried to run faster, but in her condition it was hard. Newt was falling behind and the train was approaching fast. Newt fell, with his limp he often had trouble running. Gally and Thomas turned to Newt. Lyra, Thomas, and Gally made it to the exit. Newt was still on the track as the train was approaching.

"Newt" Lyra screamed as she tried to move towards him.

Gally stopped her and went to get Newt instead. The train passed by. Lyra's heart was racing. She couldn't lose Newt. Her heart dropped until she heard Newt groaning. Gally and Newt got up from the rail. They had pressed themselves down so the train would go over them.

Lyra ran up and kissed him, "Don't do that again. I thought I lost you. I cannot lose you."

"Never were great Runners where we Newt?" Gally said helping Newt up.

"I have only got one good leg." Newt responded to Gally.

"Yeah, I have only got one good lung." Gally joked.

"I am just glad that you both are okay. Thank you Gally." Lyra said looking to Gally as she grabbed Newt's hand.

They climbed the service ladder and exited into a large corridor with many people going about their business. They blended into the crowd. They walked by large stations with WCKD soldiers.

"Infection checks, all you have to do is sneeze around here and you get kicked out." Gally explained.

"That is the price of paradise." Lyra added.

They followed Gally through the city. Lyra looked at one of the buildings and stopped.

"What is it, we have to keep moving." Gally said turning back to Lyra.

"I lived there. Apartment 2616, it was the penthouse on the top floor." Lyra said staring at the buildings.

"This is a long way from the Glade." Newt mused as he looked out at the skyline.

"Fifteen minutes to mandatory curfew." An announcer said over a PA system.

"We better get off these streets." Gally said leading them towards Lyra's old home.

"Please Gally. Only for a minute. My parents still own it." Lyra said pointing to the mailboxes, one of which read PAIGE in black letters.

Lyra pulled out her keycard and slid it into the card reader next to the door. The light turned green and the door unlocked. Lyra opened the door, letting Thomas, Newt and Gally in. They took the elevator to the top floor. When the doors opened Lyra walked out into the foyer. The walls were cream color. In the middle of wall across from them was a large red cherry wood door. Lyra put her hand on the door handle and pressed down. The door unlocked.

"Welcome home Lyra Paige. It has been 1825 days since you were last here." An automated female voice spoke throughout the house.

The lights came on automatically as well. It was a spacious open floor concept with a stairwell leading to the bedrooms. Lyra walked up them as the group looked around. Lyra put her hand on the doorknob to her room.

"Are you sure you want to?" Newt's voice spoke from behind her.

Lyra jumped a little, "Newt, don't do that."

She turned the knob and opened the door. It looked like any little girl's room, except there were machinery parts strewn around the room. Newt and Lyra entered followed by Gally and Thomas. Drawing of Grievers, blueprints, and solved maze puzzles lined the walls.

"You really did create the Grievers." Gally mused looking at the drawing.

"Yeah. I created the prototypes when I was 12." Lyra answered.

She looked at a few photos. She gasped a dropped a photo. Gally, Newt, and Thomas turned around to look at her.

"What?" Newt asked putting his hand on her shoulder.

Lyra picked up the picture. It was of her mother, her father, and Janson. She turned the photo over _Maze A Team_ was written in her aunts handwriting.

"Janson was there at Maze A, he knew my parents." Lyra said putting the photo in her pocket.

"Come on we should go." Gally said.

They exited the building and and followed Gally along the streets.

"I know it is hard, but act like you seen the skyline before." Gally said walking.

"I know you don't remember but you both have seen it. You both were some of the first kids brought in." Lyra added.

They stopped at the wall. Gally helped them up, they continued to climb and sneak along the wall until they reached a telescope. Gally pointed to a tall skyscraper building which was brightly lit with blue lights along the walls.

"If they have Minho, that is where they would keep him." Gally stated as he looked through the telescope, "Lawrence had been trying to find a way in for years. Place is crawling with soldiers. They got surveillance everywhere. Scanners on every floor."

"Sounds like a bloody fortress." Newt commented.

"I thought you said you had had a way in." Thomas commented.

"I might." Gally confessed.

"Might? What the hell do you mean by might?" Lyra asked getting annoyed.

Gally pointed to the telescope. Thomas looked through it and back away.

"What?" Lyra said looking through the telescope.

Teresa was in a lab coating sitting in a chair writing on a clipboard.

"No way." Lyra said backing away and looked at Gally.

"I said I had a way in. I didn't say you were gonna like it." Gally commented

They made their way back to Lawrence. Lyra explained what she saw to Newt.


	7. Secrets Exposed

Secrets Exposed

"No. There's gotta be another way." Thomas said to Brenda, Gally, Newt, Jorge, Frypan, and Lyra.

The group was standing around a circular table with the blueprints of the city that Lyra grabbed from her parent's apartment.

"It is not like we can just walk through the front door. You have seen the building." Lyra said with her arms cross.

Her veins were glowing stronger today and her stomach ached. She rubbed her stomach. Newt looked at her with concern, in fact the whole group looked at her with worry in their eyes.

"Teresa is our only way in." Gally responded.

"You really think she's gonna help us?" Thomas asked.

Lyra looked to Newt. He was staring at nothing. Lyra put her hand on Newt's shoulder. He didn't noticed.

"I don't plan on asking for her permission." Gally responded.

"Am I missing something here?" Brenda chimed in, "This is the same girl who betrayed us, correct?"

"I like her." Gally added nodding to Brenda.

"What's going on?" Brenda asked looking to Thomas.

"What are you afraid your little girlfriend is gonna get hurt?" Newt yelled.

Lyra was taken back by Newt's behavior. She tried calming herself, _He said that he was okay. He said that he didn't need more._

Newt and Thomas exchanged a glance.

"Because this has obviously never been just about rescuing Minho. Has it?" Newt continued.

_He said that he was okay. He said that he didn't need more. _Lyra repeated to herself as she took a step back.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Thomas asked looking confused.

Thomas walked towards Newt.

"Teresa. She is the only reason that Minho's even missing in the first place." Newt said standing inches from Thomas, "Now we finally have an opportunity to get him back. And what? You don't want to because of her?"

Newt walked towards Thomas, Thomas walked back towards the wall. Lyra placed her hand on her belly and took a sharp inhale.

"Because deep down inside you still care about her, don't you? Just admit it." Newt's voice rose.

"Newt, I…" Thomas started.

"Don't lie to me!" Newt shouted grabbing Thomas and pushing him up against the wall, "Don't lie to me!"

Brenda, Jorge, Frypan and Gally stood still stunned and scared. Lyra walked towards Newt.

"Newt!" She said sternly tears forming in her eyes, her words could cut glass, "Snap out of it."

Newt seemed to change back to his normal self and let go of Thomas. Newt turned back to the group.

"Sorry." Newt said softly.

Newt walked outside, he was grabbing his right forearm. The rest of the group looked to Lyra. Lyra watched Newt walk away. She could feel them staring at her wanting answers, but she didn't have any, that she wanted to tell anyway.

_Shit, he is lying to me. Lying to my face._ Lyra thought as she shook her head. Lyra put a hand on her hip and followed Newt out. Thomas followed her. Lyra sat down next to Newt. Newt looked over to Thomas.

"Sorry about that, back there." Newt started, "Did I ever tell you about the time I broke my leg?"

Thomas sat down on the other side of Newt.

"It was way back in the maze. I had come up from the box just like all the other guys. Didn't know where I was, didn't know who I was. Even though all my memories were gone I could feel that something was missing. That feeling grew for over a year. I felt empty. I got to the point that I couldn't hack that. I couldn't take it. So one morning I got up early and I snuck out into the maze. I found the tallest wall I could. I climbed up there and I jumped off it. Of course I got completely tangled in the ivy. Snap my leg in three places. I landed hard on the floor. I thought that was it as I heard the clanking of the Griever legs." Newt explained.

"I found him after the Griever stung him. I told him that I could save him. I let me. I ran from wall to wall until I glowed. I spilled my blood for him. I broke all of Alby's rules for him. I was still glowing when Minho found us, somehow. He helped us back to the Glade. We never told anyone the truth about what happened." Lyra finished the story.

"You told me you were okay." Lyra said staring ahead of her, "You lied to me."

"Newt what is she talking about?" Thomas asked.

"I guess I can't hide this anymore." Newt sighed.

Newt rolled up his sleeve of his right arm. The veins were noticeably darker. Frustration rose in Lyra as she looked at his arm.

"Why didn't you tell me it was back. You know I could help you." Lyra said gently shoving Newt's shoulder.

"You know why I didn't want you to cut yourself and spill your blood for me. I don't want you to over exert yourself." Newt replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Thomas asked both of them.

"Didn't think it would make any difference." Newt replied glancing at Lyra, "All I know is that WCKD must have put me in that maze for a reason. Maybe it was literally so that they could tell the difference between immunes like you and Lyra and people like me."

Lyra kissed Newt.

"Newt. I wanted you in the maze. I knew I wouldn't be able to survive unless you were there. You told me you loved me a long time before the incident. I loved you, I knew that together we could face anything WCKD threw at us. My parents and Ava didn't like that idea at first, but they soon came around to it. Maybe it was for the reason you said. But I got my way, I got you. I didn't know that they would wipe your memory of me." Lyra explained.

"I love you." Newt replied.

"You know we can still fix this, Newt." Thomas stated.

"He won't let me help him." Lyra explained.

"You know I why I won't. I don't want HER to get hurt too." Newt said shortly.

Lyra stared wide eyed at Newt. Thomas looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Look don't worry about me. This is about Minho. Now he needs us." Newt started

"And I need YOU, Newt. SHE will need you too. Can't you see that?" Lyra pleaded.

"So if there is even the slightest chance that we can save him, we can get him out of there, then we have to take that. No matter what the cost." Newt finished.

Lyra got up and walked back to the group, her veins glowing brighter than ever as tears streamed down her cheek. Thomas and Newt followed her back inside. Frypan, Brenda, Jorge, and Gally were all still standing where they had been when Lyra left.

"Who is SHE?" Thomas asked looking to Lyra, "Before we go through with this plan. I need to know who this SHE is."

Lyra and Newt exchanged glances.

"There is a reason I am glowing so much." Lyra explained, "There is a reason why Newt won't let me cure him."

"Lyra you don't have to." Newt stared

"You were right I should have told them a long time ago. Maybe then you would have let me help you now." Lyra said looking to Newt.

Lyra took of her jacket and tank top exposing her skin. Every vein was glowing and visible. The most visible and brightest veins were around her stomach.

"I am glowing so much because I ..." Lyra started to stammer a little bit, " I'm pregnant."

Frypan and Gally looked at her with surprise. Brenda put her hands to her mouth but Lyra could tell that she was smiling. Jorge said and did nothing. Thomas hugged Lyra.

"It is a girl…" Lyra managed to say as Thomas was squeezing her, "Okay enough of that. I am not fragile, but I do need to think of someone other than myself. Let me restate, I AM NOT FRAGILE."

Thomas let go, "So that is why Newt wouldn't let you help him. He is scared you will hurt the baby or affect its development."

"Exactly." Newt responded.

"That explains why he fusses over you." Frypan added.

Gally looked a little hurt, but he walked to Lyra and hugged her, "I am happy for you and Newt."

"I just wish Minho knew too." Lyra said softly looking to Newt.

They stood around the table and formed a plan.


	8. Face of Betrayal

Face of Betrayal

Lyra couldn't help but think about what the WCKD scientist were doing with MInho. She had only briefly seen the rest of the phases for the cure trials. She did know that it was not doing to be fun for the immunes involved. She had trusted Teresa, and it hurt when Teresa tried to hand her over to her aunt. Lyra felt her veins glowing brighter just thinking about the rage she felt towards Lyra. Lyra knew that Minho was strong, but she didn't know if Minho was strong enough.

Thomas went back to the city to get Theresa. Lyra went too, she wanted some answers. It was not too hard to get Teresa into their trap. Lyra knew that Teresa had some feelings for Thomas. Teresa had feelings for him before the maze trials started.

Lyra was able to get into the WCKD building. She remember the layout from the time she spent there. She made her way to her aunt's office.

"It is amazing what humans will do when their survival is at stake." Ava said.

Lyra waited outside the door listening. She could see Ava sitting in a chair and Janson was standing near Ava.

"Squeeze them hard enough, there's nothing they can't do." Ava added, "No line they won't cross."

"We've had a bit of a set back, nothing we aren't use to." Janson replied.

Lyra looked at the clock on the wall. It was getting late. She snuck back out and met Teresa and Thomas.

"Find out anything." Thomas asked as Lyra ran up to them.

"Not what I wanted to know." Lyra replied

"Teresa, I wish I could say it is glad to see you." Lyra said snarkily to Teresa as she turned to her.

Thomas put a bag over Teresa's head and they led her to a church outside the walls. Lyra sat her down in a chair and Newt pulled off the bag. Teresa looked around to the group. Then her eyes fell on Gally.

"Gally?" Teresa mused.

"Here is how this is gonna go. We're gonna ask you some questions, and you're gonna tell us exactly what we need to know." Gally said looking at her.

"We'll start off simple. Where's Minho?" Lyra asked crossing her arms.

"You guys don't seriously think…" Teresa started looking to Thomas.

Gally moved a chair and sat in front of her.

"Don't look him. Why are you looking at him.? Look at me." Gally said, "He is not gonna help you."

Lyra walked towards her. Teresa's eyes showed shock at Lyra's heavily glowing veins

"Now we know you have Minho in the building." Lyra stated coldly.

"Where?" Gally asked stone-faced.

"He's with the others in holding." Teresa explained, "Sublevel Three."

"How many others?" Newt asked.

Lyra rubbed her stomach.

"28." Teresa sighed.

The group exchanged glances.

"I can make that work." Brenda stated.

"No. No, you guys don't understand. The whole level's restricted. You can't get in without a thumbprint ID. " Teresa stated.

"That's why you're gonna come with us." Thomas stated.

"I don't know." Gally added, "We don't necessarily need her. Right?"

Gally got up and went to the table, "Not all of her. We just need her finger."

"Gally, back off." Thomas stated.

"What are you squeamish?" Gally asked to Teresa and Thomas.

"I guarantee you she's done a lot worse to Minho." Lyra added pointing at Teresa with anger in her voice, "I know what they do, because they did it to me, while I was growing up there."

"That is not the plan. Back off, Gally." Thomas said standing up and walking to Gally.

"It won't make a difference. Do whatever you want to me. You still won't get through the front door. Sensors will pick you up the…" Teresa started.

"We know. We're tagged." Lyra finished Teresa's thought, "Property of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department."

"You're gonna help us with that, too." Thomas said bending down to Teresa's eye line.

Thomas handed her a scalpel, "We want you to untag us."

"Don't say you can't. I know it can be done. I designed the tags myself." Lyra said with her arms crossed.

Teresa got up and started to cut the back of Gally's and Frypan's neck. Lyra watched as she did. Lyra grabbed another scalpel and had Newt sit down. Teresa started on Thomas. They were talking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" Newt asked.

"You. Everything. The little thing growing inside of me. The flare. My past." Lyra said wiping a cotton swab on Newt's neck.

Lyra started to cut the back of his neck gently. She pulled the flaps of skin apart revealing the small metal "tag" imbedded in his flesh. She used some tweezers to get the metal chips out of Newt's flesh.

"There all done." Lyra said cleaning up Newt's neck.

Newt turned and kissed her. Lyra and Newt started to hand out WCKD uniforms.

"How have you been getting her serum?" Teresa asked loudly.

"What are you talking about." Thomas asked.

"Brenda." Teresa answered, "I didn't think she'd still be alive."

"We haven't given her any serum since Mary gave her the dose." Lyra answered looking confused.

"That is not possible." Teresa looked confused, "She should have turned by now."

Thomas got up and walked towards them.

"I don't want Lyra to be apart of this plan. I don't want her hurt." Newt said to the group as Lyra changed into a WCKD uniform.

"Why is she glowing so blue? I have never seen her do that before." Teresa asked.

Lyra exchanged a glance with Newt. Thomas looked to Teresa.

"Your pregnant!" Teresa guessed staring at Lyra.

Lyra sighed and rubbed her belly, "Yes."

"Ava doesn't have to know. But you do need to hide the veins." Teresa responded.

Lyra was a little taken back by Teresa's response.

Gally had stopped Teresa from doing something. Lyra didn't pay attention, she was more concerned about Newt.

"You going to be okay?" Newt asked placing his hand on her tummy.

Lyra placed her hand on top of his and looked into his eyes, "Yes Newt I will be."

Newt helped her into a jumpsuit. She zipped up her suit and grabbed her helmet.

The group made their way to the walls of the Last City.


	9. Breaking Into WCKD

Breaking into WCKD

Getting into WCKD's main labs was not as hard as Lyra first thought. It was way too easy to slip the officers her badge. She had once had the highest level of security clearance, apparently, she still had it. Newt and Lyra were wearing matching red security jumpsuit. They walked by a few other security personnel and towards Teresa, who was being followed by Thomas in a black security jumpsuit. The four of them walked down the open corridors. As they walked Gally in another black security jumpsuit walked in front of them. Teresa led them into a staircase. Gally stopped at the electrical junction box at the top of the stairs. Gally took off his mask as he looked at the panels.

"I can get in here." Gally said looking to the group.

"Throw me a walkie." Thomas added.

Gally threw Thomas a walkie talkie. Teresa, Newt, and Lyra waited for Gally to be done tinkering with the electrical stuff. Thomas continued to descend. Newt started coughing. Lyra could see he was starting to sweat a lot. Teresa shot Newt a worried glance.

"You can make it." Lyra whispered as she kissed his cheek.

Thomas came back up the stairs.

"Frypan we're in. How are you doing?" Thomas spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm getting there." Frypan answered back, "Tell Minho 'Hi' for me."

"Hang in there buddy." Lyra stated, she knew Frypan was scared of heights; he must be struggling to climb the crane.

Gally opened the panel cover exposing a tangled web of crisscrossing wires.

"Yeah, this will work." Gally said nodding to Thomas.

"Brenda, what's your status?" Thomas asked into the walkie talkie.

"Working on it." Brenda answered back.

"Copy. Just make sure you're ready on your end." Thomas stated.

Brenda just had to steal a transit bus, it couldn't be that difficult.

"Don't worry. You know I'm gonna be there." Brenda retorted.

Gally attached a device to the wires and closed the panel covering, "Alright let's go."

The five of them descended down the stairs. They made their way to the immune holding room. A guard opened the door. held their guns up, aiming for the guards. Teresa stood off to the side. Within a matter of seconds Newt, Gally, Thomas, and Lyra stunned all the guards in the room, their stun bullets hit every single guard they aimed at. They fanned out and looked into the small rooms. Each room had six kids ranging in ages and gender, all were wearing a blue long sleeved shirt and matching blue sweatpants. Lyra opened the door to one of the rooms. The kids look terrified. Lyra pulled off her helmet.

"Come on, let's go." She said waving the kids out of the room.

Lyra helped Thomas and Newt get the immunes out of the holding rooms, while Gally forcefully questioned a guard.

"Shit." Thomas muttered under his breath.

Lyra looked to Thomas. '

"He's not here." Thomas said looking to Lyra then Newt.

Thomas turned his attention to Teresa, "Where is he?"

Teresa went to the computers. She started typing away. Gally was sawing away at the vault doors, which contained the cure vials. Lyra stopped at a computer screen.

_It showed her at 15 entering her parents' office back at the maze station. It showed her parents walking down the hallway and being stopped by a slender man with short salt and pepper hair walked up to her parents from the other side of the hallway. Her parents talked, her dad looked angry and her mother looked sad. Then the slender man with short salt and pepper hair pulled out a handgun from his leather jacket and fired two shots, one hitting her dad and the other hitting her mom. Her parents' bodies fell to the ground. The man walked down the hall, exiting the frame from where her parents entered. A few moments passed, then Ava walked down the hallway as 15-year-old Lyra exited her parent's office. Ava grabbed Lyra's arm and led her out of frame as four WCKD employees wearing all white carried her parents' bodies in the opposite direction. _

A tear rolled down Lyra's cheek as she watched the footage. She remembered that day, like it was yesterday; the pain still stung. Lyra's stomach began to hurt. She rubbed her belly. She was exerting herself too much, but she had to get Minho and make sure that Newt was safe.

"Somebody's moved him up to the medical wing." Teresa said she looked at her screen, "Thomas, that's on the other side of the building."

Newt, Lyra, and Thomas exchanged glances.

"Alright, take me to him, right now." Thomas said collecting his things.

"All right. I'm coming with you." Newt said walking towards Teresa and Thomas.

"Me too." Lyra stated, followed him, she had no intention of leaving Newt alone.

"No, you're not." Thomas objected, "Both of you, especially Newt, have to stay here and wait with Gally for the serum."

Lyra knew Thomas was right, but Lyra knew that Newt would want to save his friends over his own life.

"You can't do this on your own." Newt retorted, "Minho comes first, remember?"

Lyra knew Newt all too well.

"Just go. We're wasting time." Gally yelled from the vault door, "I'll get the serum. We'll meet you out back."

"Okay, fine let's go." Thomas sighed.

Teresa, Thomas, Newt, and Lyra exited the holding room. Newt, Lyra, and Thomas put their masks back on. They made their way back to the main floor and across the entranceway. They reached the elevator without issue. Thomas pressed the button to call for the elevator. The seconds seemed to last forever. The elevator door opened and the four piled in, Newt, Lyra, and Thomas behind Teresa. The door was almost closed when a hand appeared and the door pulled open revealing Jason.

"Hold it." Jason said as he entered the elevator.

He pressed a button and stood next to Teresa and in front of Thomas.

"You're working late." Jason noted glancing at Teresa.

Teresa just stared at the metal doors.

"See, that's what I like about you, Teresa." Jason continued, "No matter how bleak things get, you just...Well, you never give up. Times like this, you need a friend that you can count on."

"I'll bear that in mind." Teresa noted still staring ahead of her.

"There is one thing you should know. One friend to another." Jason added, "Thomas is here."

Lyra, Newt, and Thomas exchanged glances. Teresa looked at Jason

"A surveillance picked him up outside the walls." Jason continued, "Ava didn't want you to know, but there is a chance that he may try and contact you, and if he does...Well, I'd like to think that I'd be your first call."

"Are you going to kill him?" Teresa asked.

"Would that be a problem?" Jason answered.

The elevator doors opened.

"This is me." Teresa said as she started to walk out the doors.

Lyra, Newt, and Thomas followed her. They made their way through the hallways.

"Thomas, you have to listen to me. Getting that serum won't save Newt. It might buy him some time, but…" Teresa said quickly.

"Just ignore her. She is trying to get inside your head." Newt interrupted.

"Thomas, listen. You know what's going on out there..." Teresa continued.

"People are dying, the world is dying. Save it, Teresa. I've heard this all before." Lyra snapped back.

"There is something about both of your blood I don't understand." Teresa said glancing between Lyra and Thomas.

They stopped at the door to the medical wing.

"Open it." Thomas ordered the impatience in his voice was clear.

"Let me run some tests…" Teresa added, "I promise I can protect you."

Thomas spun around and pulled off his helmet,"Yeah? Like you protected Minho?"

Thomas started getting into Teresa's space. Newt held him back, but Newt couldn't stop Lyra, who had already taken her helmet off and was in Teresa's face

"My parents made the exact promise and now they are dead...My aunt made that promise, then forced me out into the maze...Don't make promises you can't keep Teresa." Lyra said, "How many more people is it going to take. How many more people do they have to round up, torture, kill? Huh? When the hell does it stop?"

"It stops when we find a cure." Teresa stated steadily.

"There is no goddamn cure!" Lyra whisper yelled in Teresa's face.

Lyra and Teresa stood there staring at each other, until Jason's voice came from behind Teresa.

"Don't waste your breath Teresa." Jason yelled, he a gun pointed on Lyra, "They made their choice long ago."

Lyra remembered back to before she entered her parents' office.

_She was talking to Thomas. _

"_What the plan for us here?" Thomas asked._

"_I don't know. It seems like they are preparing for something. They are taking in a lot of food and other supplies." Lyra said. _

"_Can you get in and see?" Thomas asked, looking hopeful at her._

"_Thomas I already told you. Ava is preparing for something bad. I have seen vials of black liquid, very reminiscent of the Flare. I have seen operators working on an elevator to send supplied up to somewhere. I have seen preliminary tests on brain waves and brain function for all the subjects at this station. I have seen the blood tests for all of us. I have seen some subjects go in for testing and never come back. Later, at night, they bring out body bags and a hoverjet carried the bags away. They are looking for something and it has to do with the Flare." Lyra answered._

"_Please Lyra. Do it for Newt." Thomas begged. _

_Lyra sighed, "I'll snoop around my parents' office and see if I can find anything. Just promise me that when you can you will send the coordinates of every maze station and WCKD lab to this."_

_Lyra handed Thomas a piece of paper with a communication routing code that Mary Cooper had sent to Lyra._

_Lyra snuck off to her parents' office._

Lyra knew Jason was right. She did make her choice a long time ago. Other security officers were making their way towards Thomas, Newt, Teresa, and Lyra. Thomas turned the gun and pointed it at Teresa.

"Back up. Tell them to back off." Thomas yelled, "Tell them to back off!"

"Hey, Thomas, Lyra, come on. It's me. " Jason stated calmly, "Lyra, I worked very closely with your parents. And Thomas, I've known you longer than you can remember. You are not going to shoot her. "

"You don't think so?" Thomas asked still pointing the gun.

"Okay." Jason said with a slight smile, he lowered his gun, "Go on. Shoot her. Prove me wrong. Shoot her."

There was just something about how Jason stood with his gun that felt familiar to Lyra, she just couldn't place it. Lyra was pulled from her thoughts when Teresa shoved her, Thomas, and Newt into the medical wing and sealed the door. The fire alarm started to blare out as an orange flashing light started to pulse. Jason shot the glass, but the glass didn't shatter, it was bulletproof. Teresa and Thomas exchanged a glance. Newt pulled off his helmet the three of them ran down the corridor.


	10. A Rescue and an Escape

A Rescue and an Escape

They made their way to level 20. The layout hadn't changed since Lyra's time working at HQ. The medical professionals glared at Lyra, Newt, and Thomas as they walked by, but they had a mission to complete and nothing was going to stand in their way.

Jason would find a way to get into the medical labs soon. Thomas led Newt and Lyra into a storage room. They ducked behind a wall and watched as the security ran pass them. Lyra searched a back cabinet and found a bow and quiver full of arrows. She put the gun aside and picked up the bow and quiver. Newt started to sweat heavily and his couch resumed. Lyra grabbed Newt's hand and held it close to her.

"Ready?" Thomas asked.

Newt and Lyra nodded. They got up and made their way quickly but quietly around the hallways. Lyra looked down a hallway. Ava was walking towards her. Ava stopped when she saw Lyra. Lyra breathed deeply as she drew back the bow and pointed the arrow at Ava.

"Lyra! No!" Newt yelled as he grabbed Lyra and pulled her back towards him.

Newt, Thomas, and Lyra ran down another hallway. The medical teams scurried out of their way.

"Minho! Minho!" Lyra yelled as they scanned all the rooms.

Thomas and Newt shot some security personnel. They kept running down the hallways and scanning the rooms for Minho. They were soon overwhelmed by security. They ducked behind a wall.

"Shit! I'm almost out of ammo." Thomas said checking his gun.

Lyra put her hand behind, the quiver was running low. Newt grabbed something.

"Get back!" Newt yelled, pulling Lyra behind him.

Newt threw a cylindrical object down the hallway. It shocked all the guards standing in the corridor. They ran down a hallway, happy that they got the guards off their back. When the turned a corner a voice yelled.

"You three freeze." It was a security guard, pointing a gun at them and blocking their escape, "Get down on the ground now. I said get…"

The guard couldn't finish because Minho knocked him out by throwing the guard through a glass observation window. Minho panted turning his gaze to Lyra, Newt, and Thomas.

"Minho." Lyra ran up to him and hugged him as tightly as she could.

She could feel Thomas and Newt wrap their arms around her and Minho too.

Minho looked them up and down, "Is this real?"

"Yes." Lyra answered hugging him again.

Guards ran towards them causing the four of them to run down the corridor where Minho appeared from. They zig-zag through the corridors until Jason was ahead of them. Thomas opened a door to their right and they piled in. They locked the door, the room was a lab and blood testing room. Newt and Minho moved things in front of the door. Thomas and Lyra stared out the window. Lyra could see that Thomas was looking at the fountain of water under the window.

Minho looked around the room.

"Oh shit." Minho muttered under his breath as he realized there was no way out. A drilling sound came from the other side of the door and sparks flew from the crack between the door and the door frame. Jason was trying to get in. They had to find a way out now.

"Any ideas?" Minho yelled to Thomas.

"It is doable." Lyra commented to Thomas, looking back down at the fountain, she knew what Thomas was thinking, "You would not believe how deep they made that fountain. It is a backup water supply, it gets purified before it reaches the citizens, but yeah it's doable."

Thomas turned back to Newt and Minho, "Maybe."

They threw a pressurized cylinder out the window. The glass shattered everywhere. They looked down at the fountain as the cylinder splashed into the water.

"Okay, it's doable." Thomas noted, "Just need a running start."

Thomas backed up, Lyra stood next to him, Minho was on Thomas' right and Newt was next to Lyra.

"You sure about this?" Minho asked.

"Not really." Thomas answered.

"Nice pep talk." Lyra commented

"Yeah, we're all bloody inspired." Newt sighed.

Just then the door flew open, Jason and his team started to swarm in. The four of them ran to the edge of the open window and jumped. For a few seconds, there was stillness, Lyra felt like she was flying. Then she splashed into the water. She quickly swam to the surface and Newt helped her out. It was then that Lyra could feel her veins pumping. She looked at her hands, every little vein was pulsing a shimmery blue. Newt, Thomas, and Minho all were busy panting and catching their breaths. They heard the sound of guns cock as four guards walked towards them.

"You four don't move." One of them shouted.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Thomas muttered.

The guards moved in closer to them. Newt grabbed Lyra's hand. As a guard was giving orders another turned a shot each member of that team. The guard approached them and took off his helmet. It was Gally.

"Gally?" Minho panted.

Gally nodded, "Minho."

Gally looked up to where they just jumped from, "You guys are nuts."

Thomas turned to Minho, "I'll explain later."

They ran off. Lyra was able to get a good look at Newt. He wasn't doing too well. The veins around his neck were turning black. They ducked behind some rectangular planters.

"Well, they're definitely pissed." Gally noted.

"How far are the tunnels?" Thomas asked.

"Maybe 12 blocks from here." Gally answered

Newt started to shiver and cough.

"Hey Tommy, he is not doing too well." Lyra said giving Thomas a worried look.

Lyra sat in front of Newt, "Hey Sweetie. You need to hang in there for me."

She pressed her lips to his, " And for Alyson too. She is going to need her father."

She gave a worried glance to Gally.

"We can make it." Gally stated.

Minho crouched in front of Newt, "Newt how are you feeling?"

Newt laughed a little.

"Terrible." Newt sighed, he put a hand on Minho's shoulder, "It is good to see you though."

Minho nodded and moved towards Thomas and Gally. Lyra helped Newt take off the heavy security jacket. He pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you, Lyra. I will always protect you." Newt said as he caressed her face.

"I love you too, Newt. I will always come running back to you." Lyra said as she hugged him.

Lyra gave Newt some space and made her way to Gally, Minho, and Thomas.

"How long has he been like this?" Minho asked.

Gally and Thomas looked to Lyra. Lyra could feel the tears pushing out behind her eyelids. She felt a few tears trail across her cheek.

"He'll be okay. We just gotta get to Brenda." Thomas said placing a hand on Lyra's shoulder, "She's got the serum."

Lyra places a hand on her stomach, she was hurting again.

Thomas went to help Newt. Minho turned to Gally.

"Why are you helping us, Gally?" Minho asked, "I put a spear through your chest."

"Yeah. Nobody's perfect, man." Gally answered.

They got up and started to move towards the tunnel. All of a sudden there was a loud explosion. Fire and smoke leapt into the air as Lyra saw part of the wall erupt sending cement debris everywhere.

"We were supposed to take down WCKD, not the whole damn city." Gally mused as they watched the wall exploded.

Thomas pressed everyone to keep moving. Soon they reached the shopping district.

"The tunnels are right up ahead." Gally announced, "Stay low."

Thomas and Minho set Newt down. Security soldiers were flooding the street. Explosions erupted on the other side of the square as humans, who were living outside of the wall came flooding the streets, ready to fight. The five of them huddled behind a planter. Gunshots rang out, bullets flew past them.

"We have to go." Lyra stated.

Thomas and Minho helped Newt and Gally and Lyra covered them.

Thomas pressed the walkie talkie as they set Newt down, "Brenda are you there?"

"Thomas, I'm here." Brenda's voice responded.

They dodged another explosion.

"We're not going to make it." Thomas said into the walkie talkie, " Just take the others. Get everybody out, while you still can."

"No." Brenda's voice responded, it was calm and steady, "I'm not leaving you. Okay? So forget it."

Lyra looked to Newt, "Hold on."

She grabbed Newt's hand and rested it on her stomach. She could feel the baby kick. Newt's face lit up with happiness.

"Something that will always come running back to you." Lyra said smiling.

"Something worth protecting." Newt said half laughing and half coughing.

"Thomas, don't worry. I'm coming to you." Brenda's voice yelled from the walkie talkie.

"What are you talking about?" Thomas asked.

"Our ride's here." Brenda yelled, "Just look for us near the tunnels."

Thomas and Minho helped Newt as Gally and Lyra scanned the route. They were close. They were going to make it.

"Just leave me." Newt stammered.

A blazing car flew right past them, causing them to stop in their tracks and find another route. They hid in the alleyway. Newt was propped up against the fencing. His breathing was more labored. Newt's eyes started to turn darker and his veins grew blacker. Lyra could feel her veins pumping shimmery blue throughout her body. She kissed Newt's forehead An engine hummed overhead.

"It's them. We gotta go." Thomas yelled, "We gotta go."

"Go without me." Newt said as if he was in a daze.

His mental cognition was deteriorating fast. Lyra could feel the tears pouring down her cheek.

"You could just…" Newt started but started to cough up a black runny tar-like substance.

Newt started to wheeze as he breathed

Lyra grabbed the collar of his shirt, "No, Newt. You cannot give up. I will not let you. You cannot leave me. I love you, Newt. Everything I did, I did so that I could spend my life with you. I have always come running back to you. I will not let you give up on protecting me. You cannot leave me to raise our child by myself. I won't let you."

Lyra could feel Minho's surprised expression as he stared at her.

"You have to help me. Newt, please! Hold on for me. Hold on for Alyson." Lyra said sobbing into Newt's chest.

"Minho, you gotta run ahead, grab the serum, and get back to us as soon as you can." Thomas said steadily, "Minho, go."

"He's right. I can cover." Gally said from behind Lyra.

Minho and Gally ran off ahead. They disappeared behind a cloud of smoke.


	11. Newt's Final Fight

Newt's Final Fight

Thomas looked around as Lyra hugged Newt. Newt kissed her forehead, then turned his head and looked at the fire blazing to their right. Lyra and Thomas were trying to find a way out. Lyra turned back to Newt, he was breathing harder and faster.

"Newt...Newt...Newt." Lyra said shaking Newt by the collar.

"Hey! Hey! Newt!..." Thomas yelled as he started to shake Newt's jacket.

Newt's breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"We are going to try this. Okay?" Lyra said looking him in the eyes, "We gotta move, now. Let's get you up, come on."

She started to stand up. Newt stopped her and handed her a golden locket.

"Take it!" He yelled as he jammed it into her pocket.

Thomas tried to help Newt up, but Newt struggled against him. Newt pulled off a necklace with a small cylinder on it and handed it to Thomas.

"Please...Please, Tommy. Please." Newt sighed as Thomas grabbed the necklace.

"Alright...I need you to give everything you got." Thomas said grabbing Newt's arm, "You and me, right now. Let's go. You ready?"

Newt and Thomas grunted as they slowly made their way to the tunnels. They made their way to the transit center.

"Stay with me. We are almost there." Thomas panted.

Newt collapsed to the ground. Newt gasped for air. Lyra started crying.

"Newt, please...I need you." Lyra said softly.

Thomas started dragging Newt, but he too collapsed from exhaustion.

"Thomas, Lyra." Teresa's voice echoed from the PA system, "Can you hear me? I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you two to come back. Thomas, Lyra. You can save Newt. There's still time for him."

Lyra looked over to Newt's almost lifeless body.

"There's a reason Brenda isn't sick anymore. It's your blood." Brenda's voice continued, "Do you both understand? She isn't sick, because you both cured her. She doesn't have to be the only one. All you have to do is come back, and this will all finally be over. Please, just come back. I know you'll do the right..."

Just then the PA system cut out, along with half of the lights in the city. Lyra and Thomas turned back to Newt, who was slowly and awkwardly getting up.

"Newt?" Thomas asked cautiously, he waved Lyra away.

Lyra didn't want to, but she slowly gave Thomas and Newt some space. Her stomach started hurting again.

Newt turned around. His eyes didn't reflect back the Newt that Lyra loved. He was a shell of his former self. Newt growled as he lunged at Thomas. Thomas shoved Newt to the ground.

"Newt? Newt, it's me. It's me?" Thomas repeated.

Lyra started crying, her vision from the house in the scorch came true. She couldn't handle seeing Newt turn into a Crank. Newt kept lunging at Thomas, Thomas kept dodging. Newt finally got Thomas on the ground. They rolled around a while. Lyra tried aiming her arrows, but she couldn't get a clean shot that won't kill Newt. She just couldn't take that shot.

"Tommy, kill me!" Newt panted as he looked to Thomas.

This caused Lyra to cry even harder. Thomas got up and inched closer to Newt. Newt's breathing became faster and quicker. Newt lunged at Thomas and knocked to the ground again. He sat on Thomas' chest, trying to bite him. Newt pressed his forearm into Thomas' neck. Newt's breathing returned to normal.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." Newt panted again.

"It's okay, it's okay." Thomas sighed.

Newt grabbed Thomas' handgun from Thomas' thigh holster and pointed it at his own Newt.

"No." Lyra screamed and she shot an arrow, knocking the gun out of Newt's hand.

Newt growled and charged at Lyra, who swiftly moved out of his way. Newt brandished his knife and swung it at Lyra, who managed to get out of the way. Thomas tackled Newt, but Newt got the upper hand and started to force the knife into Thomas' upper chest. Thomas grabbed Newt's wrist and pushed the knife away from his chest. Lyra grabbed Newt's shoulders and pulled Newt off of Thomas. Newt stood up and faced Lyra. His breathing slowed.

"Lyra…" Newt grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him, "I love you."

"Newt, I love you too." Lyra said through tears, she hugged him tighter.

When they separated, Newt turned around to face Thomas.

"Sorry, love." Newt whispered under his breath, but Lyra could still hear him.

She got a feeling about what he was going to do. Newt's breathing quicken and more rapid. He charged at Thomas, swinging the knife wildly. Newt got closer and closer to Thomas. All of a sudden there was the sound of a knife finding flesh to dig into. Newt and Thomas were holding one hand on each other's shoulders and one hand on the knife. From where Lyra was standing she couldn't tell who the knife dug into. She didn't have to see to know. As soon as the sound of the knife finding flesh rang out. Lyra ran over to the two of them. She dropped to her knees just as fast as Newt's body hit the ground, the knife still in his chest.

"I will always protect you." Newt spattered, looking into her eyes.

"I will always come running back to you." Lyra said as she pressed her lips to his.

When she leaned back up, Newt wasn't breathing. She cried into Newt's chest, as the memories flooded back.

_Newt was one of the first subjects brought in. She was 10 when she stood next to her aunt as the group was led into a lounge-style room. _

"_Welcome to the World Catastrophe Killzone Department. You are all here to change the world…" Ava stated._

_Lyra made her way to a blonde boy with brown eyes._

"_Hi." She whispered, "I'm Lyra."_

"_They call me Newt." The boy whispered back._

"_You wanna race around the gym?" Lyra asked. _

"_Yeah" Newt responded. _

_The two of them suck out the presentation and chased each other around the gym. After a while, Newt stopped._

"_What?" Lyra asked as she stopped too._

"_You're skin is glowing." Newt mused. _

"_Yeah it does that. Ava says it's a special thing, but it means that I can't with other kids most of the time." Lyra explained._

"_I think it's cool. I won't tell anyone. Promise," Newt said _

_They were inseparable since. _

_14-year-old Lyra scanned the group entering the corridor to the new WCKD outpost. Thomas walked up to her. _

_She hugged them, "Thank god you're here. Have you seen Newt?"_

"_Not yet." Thomas said, "Lyra you will find him. It is obvious you like him."_

_Lyra gave Thomas look, "That would only matter if he liked me back."_

_Lyra left Thomas and pushed through the crowd. At the back of the pack was Newt. Lyra ran up to him. _

"_Newt." Lyra hugged him tightly._

_He hugged her just as tightly, "I thought I lost you."_

_A year later, a 15-year-old Lyra snuck into the boy's sleeping quarters. _

"_Newt, Lyra's here to see you!" Frypan yelled as Lyra closed the door behind her. _

_Newt got up from his bed and followed Lyra up to the roof. The stars shone like diamonds in the black sky. _

"_Newt." Lyra said looking out at the vast horizon, "I love you."_

_Newt spun her around to face him and pressed his lips to hers._

"_I have been waiting years for you to say those words." Newt smiled at her. _

_Lyra loved the way Newt smiled. _

_Newt was the only thing on her mind when she walked through the door in the wall into the maze. Newt was always on her mind as she survived in the maze. She was thrilled to see Newt again when she walked into the Glade, but she was heartbroken to find out that he didn't remember her. It was a cruel thing for her aunt to do._

_They spent the next year and a half talking, again they were inseparable. They would often flirt with each other when no one was around. One early morning, Lyra saw Newt venture into the maze alone. She grabbed her bow and arrows and slowly followed. She heard the sound of bones break, then the scream from a Griever, then Newt cried out in pain. Lyra found Newt laying in a mangled mess of ivy, his leg bent in a funny way, and a Griever sting in his leg. Lyra dropped to her knees._

"_Lyra. I'm sorry." Newt said as he wiped away tears that her falling across her cheek._

"_Newt. Why?" Lyra said holding his hand close to her chest. _

"_I didn't feel I had anything to live for." Newt said coughing. _

_Lyra pressed her lips to his._

"_You have me." Lyra said staring into his eyes, "I don't want to lose you."_

"_I don't want to lose you either." Newt said gasping for air. _

_Lyra got up and started running from wall to wall until she glowed blue for him. She spilled her blood so that they could be happy. _

_Newt was thrilled when Lyra found out that she was pregnant. They had been through so much together, they were happy to have a little bit of hope in the world. They settled on the name Alyson. It was Lyra's mother's first name. Newt had helped hide Lyra's glowing skin from the others. He understood her completely. He was the best parts of her. He loved her full-heartedly. _

_She loved him with all of her being. She broke rules from him. She caused a war with WCKD for him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. And She had ultimately failed him._


	12. A Phoenix is Born

A Phoenix is Born

Lyra felt Thomas' arms wrap around her as she cried out. It felt like her heart was ripped out of her chest. Lyra couldn't catch her breath. Lyra was aware that Brenda was standing a little way off, but she didn't know what to say to her. She cried into Newt's chest. She looked up at the sky and screamed. That was when she was aware of Frypan, Gally, and Minho standing by Brenda. Slowly she stood up. Minho rushed over to her and she collapsed again crying. Thomas, Gally, Frypan, and Minho hugged her as she cried. Then she got really quiet. She looked around the square. There was a bag full of explosives and flares off on the corner. Lyra grabbed them and her bow and arrow and marched off to WCKD HQ. Lyra could feel Thomas following her. She threw the explosives as she made her way to her aunt. Leaving a trail of destruction in her wake. When she had thrown that last explosive she pulled back her bow as she entered the glass building, they just escaped from. Standing in the front hallway was Ava. Thomas pointed his handgun at her. Lyra's hands were shaking.

"I loved him." Lyra said quietly, slowly walking towards Ava.

"I loved him. And you took him away from me." She yelled.

"Is it true that I could have saved him?" Thomas asked steadily, but his hand was shaking.

"You could have saved us all." Ava replied calmly.

Thomas dropped the gun and Lyra lowered her bow. She started crying again.

Ava walked up to her and hugged her. Ava placed a hand on Lyra's belly.

"Newt will live on in you, Lyra." Ava whispered into Lyra's ear.

Ava turned to Thomas.

"Just leave the other's alone." Thomas said softly.

"I promise." Ava said sincerely.

A gunshot rang out from the stillness. Lyra put her hands to her mouth as Ava fell to the floor. Lyra turned to see who had shot the bullet. Stand a few feet away stood Jason, smoke still licking the air around him. It was then that a realization hit Lyra. The third man in the videotape, the slender man with the salt and pepper hair, who shot and killed her parents, was Jason. Jason lunged at them then the world went dark.

Lyra slowly blinked her eyes open, she was strapped to the exam chair. She had a prick mark in her elbow crease. Jason was talking to Thomas, the future of the human race. Thomas hit Jason in the head and Jason fell down hard. Teresa undid the binding on Thomas.

But Jason got up and threw Teresa around the lab crashing and shattering glass. Thomas undid his own bindings as Lyra finished undoing hers.

"You good?" Thomas asked looking at Lyra.

"I'm ready to watch this place burn." Lyra answered.

They charged Jason, breaking a few glass walls. Jason threw a punch at Lyra, but she blocked it. Thomas landed a few blows to Jason's head. Jason got Thomas in a chokehold. Lyra kicked Jason in the back, causing him to let go of Thomas. The three of them continued fighting around the corridor. Then Jason threw Lyra to the ground followed by Thomas.

"That's enough." Jason said pointing a gun at the two of them.

Suddenly two missiles exploded into the building causing the power to go out and rubble to strewn the hallways. Jason was knocked down. Teresa helped Lyra and Thomas get up. They made their way down the hallway. But Jason got up and started shooting at them. Thomas pulled them into a room. When Lyra turned around, Thomas was holding onto his lower right stomach, blood was oozing out between his fingers. He had been shot. Thomas fell against a lab table. Thomas lifted up his shirt, there was a bullet hole with blood oozing out. Lyra scrambled next to him. She and Teresa exchanged a worried glance. Teresa turned around and opened up the drawers. She found a rag.

"Here. Here!" Teresa said turning back to them, "Lyra just hold it, put pressure on it."

Lyra took the rag from Teresa and pressed it against the wound.

Thomas started to breathe heavily and labored.

"You both gotta go." Thomas sighed, "You gotta go."

"No way! Are you crazy?" Lyra shot back, "I'm staying here."

"No." Teresa answered, "Not without you."

They heard the doors to the lab open a little ways from them. Jason found them. They were cornered in the room. There were muffled growled from the Cranks in an observation room right next door. The Only thing stopping the Cranks from getting it was a wall of glass.

"Admit it, Teresa. You had me fooled." Jason shouted, "I thought we were friends. Maybe it is just in your nature to betray."

Thomas, Teresa, and Lyra carefully made their way around the room, avoiding Jason. Lyra poked her eyes over a counter to see if she could locate Jason, he was a few rows to their left.

"Lyra, sorry about your parents. Ava and I needed you in the maze. Your parents wouldn't hear of it. I had to do what was necessary for the greater good. Then Ava started to have regrets about hurting you, torturing you. But you see, it is you, along with Thomas, who will save us all. You proved that when you saved Newt back in the maze." Jason shouted.

Lyra felt a rage burn in her heart.

"Let's not prolong this." Jason continued, "We all know there is no way out of this. Let's not make this any more painful than this needs to be."

Lyra helped Thomas crawl towards the end of the lab counters. Lyra slowly looked around the corner. Teresa was behind the other counter, across the walkway. Teresa crawled toward them, but Jason step between them. He pointed his gun at Teresa. Teresa backed away but Jason slowly gained on her. She stopped and stood up. They mumbled to each other.

Then Jason shouted,"Come on Lyra, Thomas. What do you have to say? Don't you both have enough blood on your hands already?"

Lyra and Thomas exchanged a glance. Lyra knew what he was thinking. She nodded in agreement and handed Thomasa metal pan, as she grabbed her handgun from her thigh holster. They slowly got up.

"You might not have been able to shoot her, but I can." Jason continued still looking at Teresa.

"Jason!" Thomas shouted as he threw a metal pan towards Jason.

Jason ducked and Lyra let five bullets fly into the glass wall.

Jason stood up pointed the gun at them and smiled, "Missed you little shits."

"Did we?" Thomas asked through labored breathing.

Jason turned around to see the five bullets caused the glass wall to start cracking.

"One for my parents, one for my aunt, one for Newt, one for me, and one for everyone else you hurt." Lyra said counting on her fingers, as the glass continued cracking.

The two Cranks busted through the glass and lunged at Jason, tearing at his flesh. Lyra and Teresa helped Thomas up. The building came down around them as they made their way to the roof of the building. They were trapped. Thomas fell into Teresa's arms. She held his hand.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Teresa sobbed.

Thomas pressed his lips to Teresa's as the hoverjet broke through the smoke to hover next to the roof. Lyra and Teresa helped Thomas up and walked him over to the hatch. Minho and Gally helped Lyra into the jet. Vince grabbed Thomas, as another building fell towards the roof. It crashed into the roof and the flooring under Teresa gave way and she fell into the rubble and smoke. The jet flew away. Brenda and Vince patched Thomas up. That was when Lyra was aware a warm liquid has streaked down her leg and there was a sharp pain coming from her stomach.

"No, no, no this can't be happening now." Lyra cried as she lay on the floor of the jet,

Vince, Brenda, Gally, Frypan, Minho, and Thomas turned to her.

"What!" Minho panted.

"I'm going into labor. My water broke when we were fighting Jason." Lyra winced in pain.

Lyra scrambled to take off her pants, all the veins in her legs were glowing a shimmery blue. Lyra cried out in pain. Brenda moved Lyra's legs apart. Minho, Frypan, Thomas, and Gally moved to her head. The pain was unbearable for Lyra.

"Grab my hand!" Gally said told out his hand.

Lyra grabbed it and squeezed.

"Lyra you need to push." Brenda said looking to Lyra.

"I can't. I can't do this. I'm not ready. Newt is not here." Lyra cried out.

"Lyra, listen to me. You are the strongest person I know. Newt knew you were ready. You have all of us too. You got this." Gally said firmly looking into Lyra's eyes.

"Push Lyra." Brenda yelled.

Lyra screamed as she pushed the little thing that was growing inside of her out. Brenda grabbed it and dried it off with a towel. Vince made sure the baby was healthy, then handed the bundle to Lyra. A small baby with bright blue eyes and thin blonde tufts stared back at her.

"Hello, Alyson." Lyra mused as she smiled at the baby.


	13. Paradise at Last

Paradise at Last

Thomas walked out of his hut and towards her. Lyra was holding Alyson talking to Minho. Lyra saw Thomas, she got up and walked over to him.

"Hey." Lyra sighed as she hugged him.

Lyra could see the sadness in his eyes as he stared at his friends, Brenda, Vince, Sonya, Frypan, Jorge, Aris, and Harriet. She felt that sadness too.

"How are you holding up?" Thomas finally asked after a while of silence.

"I'm okay." Lyra replied, the pain of losing Newt still stung in her heart.

Thomas looked down that the baby girl in Lyra's arms, "Who is this little bundle?"

"Her name is Alyson Newton Paige. She is Newt's daughter." Lyra said smiling at her precious baby.

Thomas looked to Lyra and smiled, "Can I hold her?"

"Yeah. You are practically her uncle." Lyra laughed as she carefully passed Alyson to Thomas.

Lyra turned and looked at Minho, "Don't worry you're her uncle too."

Minho smiled tears forming behind his eyes as he hugged Lyra tightly, "Newt would be proud of her and you."

"Thank you, Minho." Lyra said.

The sky was darkening when they all sat down at a long wooden table under the large tent. Vince and other immunes brought out baskets of fruit and bread, a large pot of stew was placed in the center of the table. The group took turns getting a bowl. They laughed and chatted about everything. Lyra smiled, she knew the people at that table were her family. Not the family she was born with, but the family she created.

After dinner, Lyra had just put Alyson to sleep when Vince asked everyone to form around a campfire. Vince stood behind the fire but in front of an obelisk made out of rock. Lyra sat on one of the wooden tables between Minho and Thomas.

"We have come a long way together." Vince spoke, "So many have sacrificed so much to make this place possible. Your friends and your family. So here's to the ones who couldn't be here. Here's to the friends we lost."

The whole group raised a mug in the air. Lyra thought of Alby, Winston, Zart, Chuck, George, Teresa, and her parents. Tears formed in her eyes when she thought of Newt and the words her aunt said, _Newt lives within you, _and she smiled remembering the fun she had with him.

"This place is for you. It's for all of us. But this..." Vince continued pointing to the obelisk-shaped rock, "...This is for them. So in your own time, in your own way, come make your peace. And welcome to the Safe Haven!"

The group cheered as Vince finished his speech. The group got up and chatted. Vince added wood to the fire. Lyra walked away from the group to her hut. Alyson was still fast asleep in her wooden crib. Lyra kissed her head and exited the hut. Thomas was on the path as Lyra left her hut.

"You okay?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah. I was just checking on Alyson." Lyra asked half smiling, "I miss him though. I mean I miss all of them, but I miss him most of all."

Thomas hugged her tightly, "I know. I do too."

Thomas walked with her back to the party. Lyra sat on a table and pulled out the locket that Newt shoved into her pocket. She opened the locket. There was a folded piece of paper. Lyra carefully unfolded it. There were words on it. Lyra quietly read them, but she could hear Newt's voice in her head as she scanned over the words.

_Dear Lyra,_

_I don't know how many letters I have written, but this letter will probably be one of my last. I want to say how much I love you. I loved you from the moment you walked out of the Maze into the Glade almost 4 years ago. I just felt compelled towards you, like I had known you all my life, which I have now learned that I did. I only have a few flashes of memory before the Maze, but in all of those flashes, you were there. I will miss your smile and your laugh. I will miss the way you look at me. I will miss your lips against mine. I will miss holding you in my arms. I always loved to do that, I just wish I didn't have to let go this time. I never truly worried about you when you went into the Maze, because I knew you were always going to come running back to me. I love you, I will always love you. I just wish I could be there when you need me the most, the birth of Alyson. You are strong and I always admired your fierceness and your resilience. I don't know if I could have made it without you. You saved me that day in the Maze, when I was at my lowest. You gave me something to live and fight for and for that I will never be able to thank you properly. I knew from the moment we left the Maze that I would protect you always, and I have tried to the best of my ability. Just know that I love you with all my heart and one day we'll be together again. Tell Alyson about me and all the brave things I have done, you can embellish if you have to. If I could do it all over again I would only change one thing. I would tell you that I love you from the moment we met just outside the Maze doors. My hope for you and Alyson is this: Find happiness with whatever and whoever you can. Just know I will love you whatever you do. _

_Goodbye, My Love._

_Newt _

She looked over to Thomas, who was sitting on another table. He had a piece of paper in his hands. He looked to her and nodded. Lyra looked to the obelisk. Minho carved Alby's and Ben's names into the rock, Gally carved Chuck's name, Frypan carved Winston's name, and Vince carved Mary's name. Lyra got up grabbed the knife and carved Newt's name into the rock. Lyra turned and hugged Minho. She joined Brenda, Harreit, Aris, Sonya, Jorge, Vince, Gally, Frypan, and Minho by the fire. A little while later, Thomas joined them. The night had grown old when Lyra said goodnight to her friends and made her way back to her hut.

Early the next morning, Lyra put on her boots and walked towards the ocean. She grabbed a stick a started carving three names in the sand by the water. After she was done, she took a few steps back and sat down. She turned to see Thomas carve something into the obelisk. After he was done he sat down next to her.

"You carved Teresa's name, didn't you?" Lyra asked, staring at the horizon.

"Yeah." Thomas said looking at the sand.

ALYSON PAIGE, JACOB PAIGE, AVA PAIGE, were etched in the sand and slowly being washed away with the waves lapping at them.

"I couldn't bring myself to carve their names into the rock. They didn't deserve it. Sure they raised me, but they are not the reason I made it here." Lyra said looking to Thomas, "But I do forgive them in a way. I mean if they hadn't created WCKD or the maze, I wouldn't have met you, Minho, Alby, Gally, Brenda, Jorge, Chuck, Winston, Ben, George, Teresa, Aris, Harriet, or Sonya. I don't know the kind of person I would be now if I hadn't met any of you. And most importantly I wouldn't have met Newt. And Alyson wouldn't be here without Newt."

Thomas stood up and helped Lyra to her feet. Lyra heard Alyson start to cry as she walked back to the hut. Lyra ran into the hut and picked up Alyson.

"It's okay sweetie. Mommy's here." Lyra said in a soothing voice, "Mommy's here."

For a second Alyson's veins started to glow a shimmery blue as she started to stop crying. Lyra carried Alyson out of the hut and joined her friends. She stood next to Thomas and Minho. Minho put his arm around Lyra's shoulders as they stared out at the waves and the horizon.

Lyra felt her veins start to glow a shimmery blue. They were finally free.


End file.
